uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 105
London Buses route 105 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to First London. History Today's route 105 commenced operation on 4 March 1936 as a daily route between Shepherd's Bush and Hounslow Heath (The Hussar) via Wood Lane, East Acton, Western Avenue, Park Royal, Perivale, Greenford, Southall, Heston and Hounslow Central. It replaced route 93 between Shepherds Bush and Southall as well as route 120 between Southall and Hounslow. Then the Southall to Hayes section was replaced by route 195. The route 195 was withdrawn and route 105 replaced it. It was then extended to Charville Lane Estate where route 195 terminates today. Route 105 was curtailed to Southall Town and route 195 was reintroduced to replace it. The route was extended to Heathrow Airport terminal 1, 2 and 3 to replace route 83, then the route was extended to Terminal 4, it was withdrawn in 1989. Route 95 replaced the Shepherd's Bush Green to Southall section, route 105 was rerouted to be terminated at Greenford. Route 105 also had allocation problems; initially the route was allocated to Centrewest at their Alperton (ON) garage using Metrobuses and midibuses. The allocation was withdrawn and was moved to Southall using green Dennis Dart SLF / Plaxton Pointer. Southall garage was closed and the allocation moved back to Alperton. When Centrewest was bought by First London the route was transferred within the First group to First London Buslines using yellow with brown skirt Dennis Dart SLF / Marshall Capital's (DMLs), then First London Buslines closed and the allocation was moved to First London's Greenford garage, still using the DMLs. Now Greenford has got new Dennis Trident Plaxton Presidents for the route, releasing the DMLs for route E3 and route E7. Greenford gave the DMLs to Uxbridge (UX) for route U3. Route 105 was converted into a 24 hour service. Current route Route departing Heathrow Airport * Heathrow Airport Central Station Bus Station * Bath Road * Harlington Corner * Cranford * Cranford High Street * Southall Lane * Western Road * King Street * The Green * Southall Station * South Road * Lady Margaret Road * Carlyle Avenue * Burns Avenue * Dormers Wells Lane * Allenby Road * Cornwall Avenue * Somerset Road * Allenby Road * Ruislip Road * Greenford Broadway * Greenford Road * Rockware Avenue * Greenford Station Route departing Greenford * Greenford Station * Rockware Avenue * Greenford Road * Greenford Broadway * Ruislip Road * Allenby Road * Somerset Road * Cornwall Avenue * Allenby Road * Dormers Wells Lane * Burns Avenue * Carlyle Avenue * Lady Margaret Road * South Road * Southall Station * The Green * King Street * Cranford * Montague Way * Western Road * Southall Lane * Cranford High Street * Bath Road * Harlington Corner * Heathrow Airport Central Station Bus Station Gallery Previous route 105s in London The route number 105 had been used four times prior to its current use. *In 1913 - 1914 for a Kilburn Watford (Market Place) (Sundays only) Route 105 *In 1914 - 1924 for a Ealing Broadway Station Surbiton Station*, Leatherhead Route 105 *Termini varied *In 1924 - 1930 for a Mitcham Upton Park*, Wanstead* Route 105 *Termini varied *In 1931 - 1934 for a Teddington*, Hounslow Hounslow Central Station Route 105 *Termini varied See also * List of bus routes in London * First London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full timetable Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Ealing Category:Transport in Hounslow